YYH AU Short Stories: Kings Never Die
by coffeefrappuccino
Summary: Just some short stories about Hiei and my character Romie. These stories are not in any particular order. In my YYH AU, Yomi declines Yusuke's offer to do the King of demon world tournament. And instead of Yusuke taking over Raizen's throne, Hokushin is appointed King of that territory. And the war for territories continue between the three kingdoms.
1. YYH AU INFO

These are short stories mainly based off Hiei (from YuYu Hakusho) and my character Romie.

Also, these stories are not in any particular order.

I do not own YuYu Hakusho or it's character.

I do own Romie.

* * *

My ratings will be placed under the titles for each chapter. The ratings are the following:

 **T** (for older teens) this includes: language and violence.

 **M** (for mature teens/young adults) this includes: the ratings for T along with alcohol/drug use, smut (which I classify smut as foreplay, not sex), and gore.

 **A** (for adults only) this includes: the ratings for T and M and this also includes sex (lemon), rape, bondage.

I may add more later.

* * *

In my YYH AU, Yomi declines Yusuke's offer to do the King of demon world tournament. So long story short, the three kings continue to stay divided. And instead of Yusuke taking over Raizen's place, Hokushin is appointed King of that territory. And the war for territories continue between the three kingdoms.

For Mukuro's Commanders:

Romie is the Colonel (pronounced like kernel), in military rankings (Army/Maine Corps). She is fifth in command with Shigure, Kirin, and Hiei ranking over her, in that order. Shigure is Brigadier General, Kirin is Major General, Hiei is Lieutenant General, and Mukuro is General/Lord.

Many of Mukuro's soldiers refer to the top five commanders as either Lord, Master, or Lady.

Though some refer to them as their ranking: Colonel, Major General, etc...

* * *

Info on Romie:

She has tanned skin, dark green eyes and brown hair. She stands about 5'3. She is also a half demon/half human.

She comes from the cattail demon clan. This clan is known for their healing abilities in treating burns and wounds. The cattail plant was used for such injuries when medicine wasn't available and it's still used today. When a clan member treats an injury, they first use their saliva to clean the wound. Their saliva helps speed the healing of the wound. Then they make the injured person drink their blood. Their blood acts as an antibiotic, so infections won't spread. Their blood, if consumed, can act as an energy boost too. Because of this factor, the cattails have been hunted and drained of their blood.

All species of demon females either have a menstrual cycle once every one to five years, depending on the demon species. Except the cattail clan women who have a monthly menstrual period, only one day a month. And having this one day of the month cycle makes them very fertile. Which is why many demons will pay a high price for a cattail demon. Because of their fertility, they are easily impregnated and slave owners can sell the babies off really quickly.

The cattail demons have two transformations, depending on the environment, a fire and earth type transformation. Earth form, their skin normally darkens and markings appear on their body. The markings around their feet, thighs and hips resemble muddy tree roots. Then the markings on their ribs, arms, hands, neck and jaw resemble green moss. They also grow horns that sprout from the side of their head and wrap around toward the forehead, some of the horns may curl like a rams. A lion like tail also appears when they transform. The fire form, similar to the earth one but their skin color does not change and the horns do not curl. This form also develops wings and their eyes turn yellow.

Her mother and clan were slaves to a money hungry demon named Juro, he sold their bodies and blood for a profit. Romie's mother, Saikureko, had escaped and met a man in human world. During that time in human world, she gave birth to two sons, half breeds. But one day, she was caught. Juro had finally found where she had escaped too. He killed her lover (the sons were hidden from Juro) and dragged her back to the slave compound where she was raped multiple times for a few weeks.

Saikureko found out she was pregnant some time after her being raped had ended... She, with the help of the other females from the clan, hid her pregnancy. She gave birth early, to Romie. At first, she was not sure as to who Romie's father was, but after the baby's hair grew a bit, Saikureko realized it was her late lover.

Saikureko hid Romie for years. Romie trained herself to fight because all of her clans people were either to weak or to scared to do so. Her clans men were captured and either put to work outside the compound or killed. If a clan female became pregnant and gave birth to a boy, the child was usually killed on the spot.

Eventually, Juro found out about Romie. During the 'reaping' (when Juro would gather the youngest girls to sell), Romie was also choosen. She was given an outfit to put on by a guard, when the guard left the room for her to change, she burnt the clothes to ashes. She then emerged from her hut, the guard gave her a puzzling look but she ignored him and proceeded to where the reaping always happened. Short version of the story, Romie killed everyone who was involved with Juro. Her clan people were free but now terrified of Romie. The only thing Romie is remembered by her clans people, is the 'savior covered in blood'. Because after she slaughtered all of Juro's people, including him too, there was not a spot on her that was not covered in blood.

Romie went off on her own and eventually sided with Mukuro. Now she is ranked as a Colonel and aids Mukuro in the war against the other two kingdoms.

Romie has a power like Toguro, she can increase her muscle mass which makes her skin thicker (but she's still not strong enough to completely make her skin unbreakable). With muscle mass enhancement power, she becomes much stronger (as in, can pick up large objects). She also has the power of Hell Fire (similar to Zeru's flames except she doesn't glow red), which is hot but not as hot as the black flames from Demon World.

Some of her Hell Fire attacks include: Using her hands or feet to generate enough heat that when she just barely touches a very weak demon, it disintegrates into ash. Using her hands to launch fire balls at her target (the fire balls range in size depending on her power or motivation at the time). Her body can heat up, if there are very weak demons near her, they will catch fire. Opening her mouth and screaming as flames erupt from her throat. She has some healing properties, using the heat she generates can create a soothing hot compress. And her saliva acts as a healing treatment (mainly on cuts and first/second degree burns).

Her weakness include: Anyone who has ice powers (such as Touya). Her anger. Being impatient. Stubborn attitude. Her 'blood day' (in my AU, full blood female demons have a period once every one to five years, Romie has hers one day out of every month), and during those 24 hours, she can barely use her demonic powers (because it causes her pain to do so). Has trouble working with others.


	2. Blood Day

**Blood Day**

(Takes place one day before the story Notice Me Yet)

 **Rated: M**

* * *

"Tomorrow men, you all will fight. The other rulers and myself want a display of power from all kingdoms. Yuda, from Yomi's territory, wants an updated power chart. Though he doesn't know I have my own way of measuring power." Mukuro spoke to her soldiers as they were all lined up in army style rows. Mukuro smiled, a thought crossed her mind, she had been planning something since being told about the 'display of power' battle. Hiei and Kirin were to one side of Mukuro and Shigure was on the other side.

"Colonel Romie will be accompanying you on the front lines tomorrow." Mukuro spoke again and the sounds of whispering broke out among the demon soldiers. The words 'colonel' and 'where is she' were the most spoken whispers.

"Romie can not be here at this time." It was Shigure who spoke now, more liked yell. "So stop your whispering." It was not respectful to whisper in front of Lord Mukuro, nor was it any one's place to tell Romie's business. Only Mukuro, Hiei, Kirin, Shigure, and a few soldiers that were trained along side Romie knew about her certain day...

"But Lord Mukuro, sending someone with a rank higher than Lieutenant Colonel, isn't that against the agreement?" A random soldier asked but didn't receive an answer, mainly because he was cut in half. And each of his sides fell apart and crashed to the ground with a sickening plop. The other soldiers straightened up quickly and looked up to where Mukuro was still standing, then noticed Hiei wiping his sword with a cloth.

"You are soldiers, do not question Lord Mukuro's intentions." Though Hiei did agree with the demon he cut down. Was she just trying to start a full on war? No restrictions, just death until the last man stands.

"I want those fools to have a 'proper' display of power." Was all Mukuro said and then dismissed her troops.

* * *

She hated this day. Piled up in her room on her bed as she tried to ride out the wave of pains.

"Fucking hell..." she growled low as she rested her hand against her stomach. She generated a small amount of heat, into her hand, to help with the cramping. But, even using that small amount of her demonic powers were starting to give her a headache. She cursed under her breath.

She opted for a bath, running the water on nothing but hot. She stripped her clothes, her underwear sporting the pain she was going through. Demon females didn't have luxuries like human females. They just had to deal with the blood and pain.

Romie sank into the scorching hot water, she laid her head back against the side of the tub as she tried to relax. Another cramp hit her, but it was not near as bad as before, perhaps the water did help. She started to slip into blissful unconsciousness.

A knock at the door jarred her out of her haze.

"What!" She growled through gritted teeth.

"Lady Romie. Master Shigure told me to bring you a round of medication. I'll sit it on your bed. Sorry to bother you." A small voice spoke from behind her door and Romie finally figured out who it was. No one special. When she was enlisted into Mukuro's army, she trained together with a group of demon soldiers. But, out of her group, she was the only one to be promoted to a higher ranking.

"Whatever.." she spoke but she received no reply. Probably because the weaker demon knew her well enough to speak his message and retreat. She groaned as she sat up in the tub and then got out. She dried off and left the soiled, bloody towel lying on the bath area floor.

She walked to her bed to see a silver tray lined with many medicines. She sneered at the tray and then flung it off her bed and across her room with a pop as it hit the wall. Glass, bottles and liquid shattered against the wall and splattered against the floor.

"Like I'd trust any of those bastards..." Romie would never fully trust Shigure, Kirin, or Hiei. She had a small fear that they were out to get rid of her. Since she was slowly climbing the ranking ladder. But with that thought, she grinned, if they were really out to get her, then that means they feared her too. But she would never confirm that theory. The thought itself satisfied her.

She stood beside her bed for a few more minutes as she debated whether or not to get dressed. What was the point if the clothes she put on were just going to get bloody. Looking down at her legs, blood had already started to slide down her inner thigh almost to her knee. She huffed.

"God dammit..." She walked back into the bathroom and cleaned herself off. Coming out of the bathroom, fully dressed now, she decided it was better than just bleeding all over the place.

There was another knock at her door. She wonder if she could go a day without anyone bothering her...

Instead of answering, she sat on her bed in silence. The door opened and in walked Hiei. The scent of her room kept him from walking completely inside though. She stood and bowed respectfully.

"Lord Mukuro said you are to report to the front lines tomorrow morning." Was all he said and shut the door.

"Of course."


	3. Notice Me Yet?

**Notice Me Yet?**

 **Rated: T**

* * *

The Makai plains were silent now. But about a couple hours ago, the sound was deafening. Screams and explosions filled the air. The smell of blood... Mukuro and Hiei stood atop of her moving castle, though the castle was stationary at the moment. The two powerful demons awaited the return of the soldiers. A battle that should have lasted a few days, only lasted about an hour. This was all thanks to a certain half-demon they put on the front lines.

Hiei glanced at his lord, the years of the war have wasted her away. She was bony and her skin was almost a grey color. Her eyes and hair were dull. He returned his sight back to the battle field ahead of them. Though all he could see was smoke and flames. A small grin appeared on his lips, a thought occurred to him. The other two lords must have been surprised as hell when a Colonel appeared to fight, and on the front lines no less. The thought of their faces caused him to chuckle a bit.

"Why are you laughing?" Mukuro questioned, never taking her eyes off the horizon. She had an idea though.

"Yomi and Hokushin's faces when your Colonel appeared on the battle field."

Mukuro also chuckled. Something that Hiei rarely saw anymore. It was almost refreshing.

"I wish I could have seen their expressions." She glanced down at him for a second.

Hiei got serious, "You know they will want a meeting now... using anyone above the ranking Lieutenant Colonel... such as Romie... was not agreed upon in the beginning."

She scoffed... "This is war after all... besides... I'll probably be dead in a few years anyway..." Her voice was low as she spoke the last part.

Hiei couldn't deny that fact, like earlier, this war has really taken a toll on her body, soul, and power. But he rolled his eyes nonetheless.

"They've returned." A gruff voice spoke from behind Hiei and Mukuro. It was Kirin. "The soldiers are back and coming up the port side entrance." He bowed before the two demons.

"Very well, let us go congratulate our men." Mukuro spoke as she turned and headed back inside. Hiei following her and then Kirin followed after them.

Once they reached the port side entrance, the men were... spooked in a way. They stayed near the entrance instead of completely coming inside. As if they were scared of something, or someone. Front and center though, Mukuro's Colonel was standing there with a smile upon her face and wide eyes. Blood and gashes covered parts of her body, but her fist and feet were covered in the most. Blood so fresh that it dripped from her knuckles...

Mukuro finally realized why the other soldiers stayed back, they were to afraid of the Colonel. And, Romie's body heat was so immense that the demons nearest her were either starting to sweat or catch fire. Romie finally relaxed her stiffen body, though her expression never changing, as she walked up to Mukuro, bowed, and then made her way down the long corridor leading to her room. She never once looked upon anyone else. This caused a certain demon to take interest... Hiei. It was not like her to not bow before ALL of her superiors.

A few hours later, Hiei made his way to Romie's room. To his surprise, her door was open. He stepped into the doorway, and there lying on the ground was Romie. He walked up to her and noticed she was still breathing. Her body still covered in blood, dried now of course. She must have passed out right after getting to her room. He used the heel of his boot to press into her side and rocked her body.

"Get up and bathe... Mukuro wants to see you in the war room."

Romie growled in response and this caused Hiei to become angry. He shoved his heel deep into her ribs.

"Don't make me say it again... woman..." This time, Romie got up and stumbled to her bath area. Hiei scoffed and walked out of her room but not before he heard her growl again.


	4. Rumors

**Rumors**

 **Rated: M** (to be safe)

Takes place after the story Notice Me Yet. Not sure how long afterwards but a good year or so.

* * *

Romie lied in her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She wore a skin tight, white tank top with a pair of grey capris. The single candle, on her nightstand, flickered, creating the illusions of black flames dancing above her.

Black flames...

Hiei came to her mind. But why in the hell would she'd be thinking of him. Black Dragon technique, maybe... Now that she was thinking about it, he's been in the combat chamber for a little over two months. She'd never been in that chamber before. It was only for the top three strongest, so Kirin, Hiei, and Mukuro have only been in it.

When Romie was first enlisted in to Mukuro's army, rumors of the combat chamber were discussed regularly among the low class soldiers. Rumors of A class demons being sent in hundreds to take on who ever was inside. Surely, this was just a rumor. How could one demon... well besides Mukuro, take on that many A class demons at once?

Curiosity got to her, she jumped off her bed and made her way down the corridors to the chamber. It was late in Makai, possibly some time after midnight. The darkness would have been to much for a normal human, but with Romie's demonic side, she's was able to see pretty well in the pitch blackness. Every once in awhile, lightning would illuminate her surroundings.

She finally reached the chamber door, it seemed very quite. Her gut twisted a bit. If she went in, what would she do if there were a swarm of A class demons inside? She swallowed. She'd never fought against anything higher than a low B class, she was ranked in the high B class and some times low A. Even the battles she fought in the war for territories, she never ran into anyone with a higher power than hers. She exhaled slowly. Her hand began to twitch. Why was she so nervous? Maybe it was the rumors that started to get to her.

Exhaling slowly again, she pushed the door open and stepped inside, closing it behind her. But, in the darkness of the corridors, she failed to notice the eyes that watched her. Eyes that belonged to a now interested demon who smiled as Romie disappeared into the chamber.

The large room was not as dark as the halls outside, there were lit candles that hung against the the steel walls. She remained still, analyzing the room around her. She could see bodies, dead and decaying around the area nearest her. The smell was the most noticeable. Though it was nothing she wasn't use too. Makai literally smelled like this all the time, but maybe not as strong.

Her stomach knotted, not out of worry but adrenaline. There were no power levels near her, and she was pretty good at picking up energies or auras even if the demon was suppressing them. This concerned her, her mind raced as she tried to pin point some type of energy in the room. It was quite too, her ears felt as though they were twisting to try to find any kind of sound. But there was nothing.

"Shit..." she whispered and she finally took a step further inside the chamber. Then there was a swish of air and she ducked in time to avoid a blade that was aimed for her throat. The way she dodged caused her to stumble and she fell back against a wall, cracking her head against the steel of the wall. She squint her eyes closed as she groaned in pain, but then she felt cold steel against her throat... her breath caught in her chest, creating a tightness there.

"You're very stupid to have come in here..." A deep voice spoke, she could hear the frustration in every word. When she opened her eyes, a blood covered Hiei was kneeling in front of her. His blade still pressed against her neck. She swallowed thickly and looked into his deep red eyes, a ping of panic hit her. She could tell he was studying her, as if he were trying to decide if she were real or an illusion. Her breathing quickened for a moment.

"How many have you killed?" She questioned, but honestly, she didn't know what else to do. Maybe the sound of her voice would ensure him that she was real and not another demon in disguise. He leaned in, pressing his face into the crook of her neck. His hot breath against her skin almost made her shiver, but she held it back. He inhaled and then quickly stood back up. Reaching down, he firmly grasped her upper arm and jerked her into a standing position.

"Woman... you really are stupid..." He growled and started to drag her back toward the doors. Before he could throw her out, she planted her feet causing him to come to a complete stop. He slowly turned his head towards her, his red eyes glowing in the dimly lit room. Hiei was strong, but Romie had a bit a strength herself.

"You didn't answer my question..." She spoke, "How many...?" Before she could blink, she was slammed against the cold steel. His hands gripped her upper arms, nails biting into flesh, as he held her against the wall, her toes barely scrapping the floor.

"Five hundred..." he growled, kicked the door open and threw her out. She tumbled until she came to a stop in the middle of the hallway. The chamber doors slammed shut and lightning popped in the dark sky behind her.

So the rumors were true... except, the last time he killed five hundred, it took him six months... but it's only been two months so far now. She let the shiver out that she had held back earlier.


	5. Drunk In Love:: Part One: Promise

**Drunk In Love**

 **Part One: Promise**

 **Rated: M**

* * *

"Where did they go...?!" Hiei growled as he searched the castle. There was no one around. He only found Kirin and Shigure who told him that they had not seen any of the soldiers either.

"How can seven hundred demons go missing..." He growled yet again, using his quick speed to sprint around all the rooms and corridors. He was down in the belly of the castle when he noticed a demon walking up the port side entrance. The smell of alcohol hit Hiei and he wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Soldier!" He shouted and the poor demon about jumped out of his skin at Hiei's voice. Needless to say, he sobered up rather quickly.

"Yes..ss.s.. SIR!" The demon slurred shouted at the same time. Hiei didn't know if he was drunk or afraid, or maybe both.

"Where are the others?" Hiei asked and the soldier pointed into a certain direction. His knees banging against one another as he tried to remain standing up.

"Sor...rry Mastee..er Hiei, Lady Romie took us out for... drinks." The demon replied with a few slurred words and hiccups.

"How in the hell did she take out seven hundred demons for drinks?" By now, Hiei was pissed. So pissed that black flames bit at the bandage on his right arm. He had to will himself to calm down.

"Well... she jus..t.. said we could go..ooo out. Some went... wi..th her and som..e went els..se where." The low class demon bowed, well, attempted to bow. Bending over caused the demon to fall forward and crash against the ground, passing out on impact. With a flash, Hiei sprinted off into the direction the demon had pointed out earlier.

He soon came to a very lively cavern, it was the center of a large city that was pretty much the heart of Mukuro's territory. It was the only city that thrived in Mukuro's land, as if the war had no impact on the cities inhabitants.

Hiei pushed open the doors to the bar and discretely walked in and stood in a dark corner. He watched the demon males and females dance and drink and sing. His eyes finally settled on the demon, well, half demon, responsible for him being in the city to begin with. She was sitting on the edge of a bar, drink in hand and singing to a song that was currently blaring from the speakers. She was wearing a black top that hung off the shoulders, around her upper arm and the bottom of the top came right below her breast. Revealing her flat stomach. She also wore a pair of dark ripped skinny jeans and she was barefooted of course.

And, she was flirting with someone.

Hiei leaned over to get a better look at whom Romie was flirting with and found it to be another woman. Romie was sitting on the counter top of the bar, she was twisting this demon girls hair with her fingers. The girl was smiling and rubbing her hand against Romie's thigh and pressing up into her inner thigh. Romie then put down her drink and used her other hand to caress the girls face, she twisted the girls face up, leaned in, and pressed her lips against hers. Hiei's eyes widen. He didn't know Romie was into females...

Romie broke the kiss, and hopped off the bar only to grab the girl up and set her on the counter top. Romie settled herself between the woman's legs and began kissing her neck. She ran her fingers up and down the woman's back, slipping under her bra every so often. Romie pulled away from her 'bar lover'.

"I gotta... pee... be right back." Romie hiccuped between every other word. The girl grinned and Romie pulled away from her as she made her way to the bathroom. She stumbled through the crowd, the lights blinding her a bit but she managed to find a toilet. The bathrooms were down a very dimly lit hallway, away from all the lights of the bar. Even the sound of the music was muffled. After finishing up in the bathroom, she basically fell out of the bathroom and crashed against the wall outside.

"Shit... so fuckin' drunk... right now." She grumbled as she straightened her top, she looked down and notice that she didn't button up her pants. "Well damn..." she growled and fumbled with the zipper on her pants.

"Well, if you didn't drink so much..." A low voice grabbed her attention and to her horror, Hiei was standing directly in front of her. She stepped backwards, tripping and smashing her back into the wall behind her. He walked closer to her until he was mere inches away from her.

She gulped, "Master Hiei..." she went to bow and bumped her head into his chest, she quickly threw her head back and in doing so smashed it against the wall. She mumbled an ouch under her breath, and whispered a "sorry".

"Not as sorry as you're going to be..." She looked up at him, his eyes shining in the darkness of the hallways.

"Huh?" She gave him a puzzling look, though she knew what she did wrong, she was just playing 'innocent'. She normally didn't 'play', she took her punishments without question. Maybe it was the booze causing her to be out of character.

"Don't play stupid with me woman!" Hiei slammed his hands against the wall behind her, each of his hands on either side of her head. "You took off, without permission, and took every god damn soldier with you! What the fuck were you thinking! What if Yomi or Hokushin's soldiers would have been hiding in this city? Just waiting for a fucking opportunity like this!"

Romie was biting her lip, not out of fear but anger. Then, without her realizing what she did, she powered up and pushed Hiei, sending him flying backwards but he stopped himself a few feet from her. She charged him and grabbed the collar of his shirt, lifting him into the air. Hiei could feel the heat coming off her. It was even melting some of the metal on the wall.

"Don't fucking talk to me like I'm a damn child! If you're stuck up ass would have asked, I would have told you that I did a sweep of the city before going to get the men!" She shoved him against the wall, "And if you would loosen up every once in awhile and get that stick out of your ass, you might be a more likable person!" She screamed.

Hiei quickly grabbed her shoulder and then thrust his knee into her diaphragm, sending her to her knees. He gripped the back of her neck and shoved her face into the wall that he was just held against. Her nose started to bleed as she struggled to catch her breath from being kicked. Now blood was draining down her throat and was causing her to cough.

"Learn your place..." He growled dangerously in her ear. "If you had pulled this stunt in front of the other soldiers, I would have killed you on the spot as a demonstration of what happens to those who oppose me..." With his grip still on her neck, he lifted her up to her feet. "Party's over, tell everyone to go back to the castle. I'll deal with you when you get back there, that's a promise." And with that, he was gone.

She snarled and rubbed the back of her sore neck, "asshole..." she groaned. She was going to have bruises in the morning. And god, she knew she was going to be in for it big time when she got back to Mukuro's castle.


	6. Drunk In Love:: Part Two: Punishment

**Drunk In Love**

 **Part Two: Punishment**

 **Rated: M**

* * *

"Colonel Romie. I was just about to come find you." Kirin spoke after exiting from Mukuro's throne room, Romie was standing against the wall, straight ahead from the door. She had been back from the city for awhile now, she knew that Mukuro would want to see her sooner or later so she decided to wait outside the throne room until she was summoned.

"Lord Mukuro would like to have a word with you..." Kirin trailed off the last part of his sentence when Romie made an early bow to him and then walked past him and into the throne room. She shut the door behind her and Kirin starred at it questionably. What had Romie done that she already knew that Mukuro would call for her?

There, sitting on the throne, was her Lord. And to her right was the second in command. Romie walked towards the throne, shoulders back and head high. She then stopped a few feet from Mukuro and bowed. Her eyes stayed focused on the floor under her feet.

"We'll skip the formalities, you know why you are here so let's get to the point." Mukuro spoke, she stayed seated as she looked down at her Colonel. Romie remained in the bow position as she awaited her punishment.

"For your irresponsible actions and disobedience..." That last word dripped with something that Romie couldn't quite put her finger on, was it, excitement maybe? But why would Mukuro seem excited about her disobedience?

Mukuro continued, "Your punishment will be..." She liked to drag it on and Romie really wasn't in the mood to deal with Mukuro's playing ways, just tell the damn punishment and get it over with.

"Decided by Hiei..." Romie jerked her head up as she starred at Mukuro, her face must have held a shocked expression because Mukuro slightly smirked. Romie also notice that Hiei was looking at Mukuro too. Like he didn't have anything to do with her decisions. He didn't say anything though but only returned his gaze to the woman before the throne. He stepped down and walked past Romie, not saying a word. She knew to follow and not speak. The two left and Mukuro's grin widen.

It seemed like forever as she followed Hiei, but where in the hell were they going. The combat chamber was the opposite direction, that's where most of the punishments were carried out. She tried not to think to much on it, she knew he could read minds and she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing she was a little worried. They finally arrived at a single door.

 _"Hiei's room?"_ Romie thought, _"What in the hell does he have planned?"_

He roughly grabbed her arm and dragged her inside. He pulled her through his bed chamber and into his bath area.

"Take your clothes off..." He spoke as he glared at her, Romie's mouth dropped open, he knew she was about to say something sarcastic. "Don't defy me..." He growled through gritted teeth. Romie wrinkled her nose and bit her lip, trying to hold back her words, but did as she was told. She stood before him in nothing but her panties. He walked over to his door-less shower and flipped the water on. "Get in." He demanded.

She didn't disobey and stepped into the stream of water. Her body shook instantly, the water was freezing. She sat on the shower floor as the icy water rained down on her body, he sat down on the outside of the shower and watched her.

"You are not allowed to use your heat powers, if your lips are not blue within thirty minutes I will know that you did not listen to me and your punishment will worsen." Romie just glared at him as he spoke. "You will stay there until I tell you otherwise."

Hours passed. Romie didn't know how many exactly, she had started to keep count but gave up after reaching hour three. But if she had to guess, it was about six hours now. Her body jerked, not all at one time though. Like, her shoulder would jump and then her head and then her legs, just random parts of her would twitch. Her teeth chattered, her lips were a purple and her skin was almost a dark grey instead of her usual copper color.

The water seemed to stop, maybe it was because she was so cold that she couldn't feel the water hitting her skin anymore. But it was true, the water had stopped, she looked up to see Hiei standing over her. His red eyes peering down at her, she almost hated that color. She let out a sigh of relief though, she was glad this punishment was finally over. One of her weakness is against freezing temperatures or opponents who used ice powers.

"Don't get happy, I'm not done yet..." He spoke and reached down and picked her up by the arm, making her stand. He pushed her against the shower wall, her body still jerking under his touch. He reached up and grabbed her cheeks with one hand, his thumb on one side of her mouth and fingers on the other side. He squeezed hard, making Romie's jaw pop.

"I should rip out your tongue for what you said to me at that cavern..." He starred into her green eyes, he smirked when he saw anger hiding behind those forest green orbs. "But I have a better use for your mouth."

"Fuck you." Romie spat through Hiei's grip on her face and then he slammed her against the wall roughly.

"This is what I'm talking about! You've never been this defiant before!" Hiei growled, letting her mouth go so she could speak her peace.

"Blame it on the booze..." She sarcastically spoke as she popped her jaw back, they both knew her hangover was far gone, and Hiei flipped her around to where her stomach was smashed against the wall, she let out a huff at the force of his actions. Then there was pain, she bit her lip to keep from screaming. She didn't bother to turn around and see what he was doing, she already knew. He was using his fingernails to cut her back. And in her state, being freezing and all, it hurt more than normal.

An hour passed and Hiei threw her out of his room and into the hallway. She was still in just her panties, one arm and hand covered her large breast. She was bloody and freezing. He slammed his door and she flipped it off with her free hand. Staggering to her feet, she made her way down the corridors. She was almost to her room when a group of new recruits saw her. And she rolled her eyes because she already knew what was about to happen.

"Oh lookie here guys, little lady looks like she could use some help" The biggest demon laughed out as he stepped up to Romie, looking down at her. "Yeah, she looks like she's been through hell, let's show her a good time." Another demon from the group spoke. Romie's body started to heat up as she grinned at the demons around her.

"I really have been through hell and need some fun. Follow me if you want to see something wild." She spoke in the 'sweetest' tone she could muster, then walked past the group and down another hallway, the demons followed her.

The next morning, Hiei was making his rounds around the castle when he noticed a smell near Romie's room. He walked towards her door but the scent hit him hard from down another hallway. He investigated it but only to find about twenty demons slaughtered, their bodies strewed all over the hallway. He looked down and saw bloody foot prints, he followed the tracks and to no surprise, the prints disappeared under Romie's door.

"I swear..." He grumbled and left the dead where they laid and continued on with his business.


End file.
